Amnesia
by MWG aka Katie
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy loses his memory and finds himself in the Muggle world and met Hermione Granger? And what happens when they start to fall in love with each other? But, when Draco starts to regain his memory again, Hermione is in fear – wi


'Amnesia'

Author: A Next Door Girl

Author's E-mail: mercurybottle@hotmail.com

House: Astronomy Tower

Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Drama

Keywords: Hermione, Draco, Love, and amnesia

Ship: Harry/Hermione/Draco 

Summary: It is the start of the summer. What happens when Draco Malfoy loses his memory and finds himself in the Muggle world and met Hermione Granger? And what happens when they start to fall in love with each other? But, when Draco starts to regain his memory again, Hermione is in fear – will he loose his memories he had with her and hate her again? 

* * *

Hermione smoothed her long light blue skirt and took a look of her self in the mirror. She was surprised that she had grown taller and her hair was much darker than before. _I _have_ to remember that I am sixteen in another two months,_ she thought, smiling slightly. "Hermione!" she heard her mum called her. "Are you ready?" 

Hermione sighed slightly. She _so_ did _not_ want to go to her cousin's birthday party. Her cousin, Jeanie, was a 14-year old brat who liked to jeer at people for their weaknesses. Jeanie didn't know that Hermione was a witch, because she might ask her to perform magic for silly stuff. When she got downstairs, her parents were already dressed, looking classy'. "I wish we don't have to go," Hermione grumbled.

"She _is_ your cousin," Mr. Granger said dryly. Hermione smiled secretly; her dad didn't like Jeanie _or_ her parents very much. To him, they were nothing but a snotty' family—and it took a week for Mrs. Granger to convince to go to his party and that Jeanie's father was his brother. "You look beautiful, honey." Mrs. Granger said, smiling proudly at her daughter. 

"Thanks, mum," Hermione replied. For a moment, they stood there, awkward. This was one of the things Hermione had to face during summer holidays. Her parents didn't particularly like the fact that she was a witch, but was proud that she could beat other wizards and witches—and they were _horrified_ when they learned about Hermione's teeth, which was smaller than before due to Madam Pomfrey's charm. Hermione was very pleased, but her parents weren't. They wanted her to wear braces.

"So, let's go, shall we?" Mrs. Granger piped up.

"I hope they won't serve too much sugar," Mr. Granger muttered under his breath. Hermione's sharp ears heard what he said and she stifled a giggle. 

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mrs. Granger asked her husband doubtfully. _Ha!_ Hermione thought, almost laughing. So her mum _didn't_ want to go to the party after all. Hermione's eyes met her dad's and he winked at her secretly. "Ooh, we _should_. I mean, you _said_ that they _are_ our _precious_ family," he said smoothly, emphasizing some of his words. 

Mrs. Granger looked at the both of us and laughed slightly. "Both of you will be the death of me," she said, smiling. She knocked the door three times and Aunt Helen opened the door. She always does, no matter what time it is, or what occasion. "Hello, you two!" Aunt Helen said happily, hugging Mr and Mrs. Granger. 

"You _three_, actually." Mr. Granger said. Aunt Helen looked rather surprised and turned to Hermione. "Hermione, dear! What a nice surprise!" she said, and started to hug her too. Aunt Helen had a potato-sized body. She was like an oversized potato, actually. "Come in, come in! There are a lot of people here already! Hermione, did you bring any presents for Jeanie?" Aunt Helen asked.

"Yeah, money." Hermione said. "You know how much she loves those crispy little green things." Aunt Helen's eyes darkened and cleared her throat and said in a stiff voice, "Jeanie is with her _friends_." Hermione folded her arms—she didn't like the way Aunt Helen said the word _friends_. It was as if Hermione was a commoner. "Good. She could spend her money with her _friends_," Hermione shot back.

"Hermione," Mr. Granger said in a voice that meant to tell her to shut up. "Go and talk to Jeanie." Hermione walked away, feeling ashamed of her self. When did she become a spitfire anyway? But she couldn't help it—she _hated_ Jeanie. She hated Aunt Helen and Uncle Garth. Now she knows _exactly_ how Harry felt. At least she wasn't living with them. 

She walked across the living room towards Jeanie. The blond hair girl smiled at her brightly when she saw her. "Hermione!" Jeanie said. "How nice to see you again." Hermione smiled back at her and gave her an envelope. "Here. Happy birthday!" Hermione said. 

"Is this _money_?" Jeanie shrieked. "Thanks, Hermione!" Hermione tried to hide a triumphant smile but ended up smiling strangely at her cousin. "What's wrong? Do you need to use the bathroom?" Jeanie asked. Hermione shook her head and said, "Soo—is cousin Amelia here?" Amelia was Jeanie's older sister, a girl of eighteen. She was beautiful and kind—and much different than her parents and her sister. "No, she went to Oxfordshire to Aunt Fiona's." 

Lucky her, Hermione thought, sighing wistfully. Aunt Fiona was her _favorite_ aunt and almost every summer, she would go there. But this summer, her parents didn't want to let her go because they thought she would somehow disturb' her cousins' and aunt's _mind_. It was understandable, though. "So how come you didn't attend Eton for a _long_ time?" Jeanie asked. 

"What?" Hermione said, startled. 

"_Eton_. Your _name_ is on the students' list. I saw it!" Jeanie said, putting her hands on her hips. _My name is on the _ghost list, Hermione thought, panicking for a moment. _What if Jeanie saw other students' names too? Like Justin from Hufflepuff? "_You must be mistaken, Jeanie," Hermione said, trying to laugh it off. 

"Where _were_ you all these years, Hermione?" Jeanie asked, her blue eyes gleaming. "Why?" Hermione asked. Jeanie put her hands on Hermione's shoulder. "Where did you attend, Hermione? You _have_ to tell me. Mum and dad won't tell me a thing, they always said they don't know." _Because they don't know you idiot,_ she thought.

"Why do you want to know?" Hermione asked again. 

"Because I want to find out!" Jeanie said, waving her hands. "It's so _obvious_ that you're hiding something from me. Come on, we're _cousins._ We're suppose to tell _everything_ with each other!" Hermione backed away from her and said, "No, we _might_ be cousins, but we're not _best friends_." Hermione said. 

"Fine! Do all you want!" Jeanie said, tossing her hair behind her back. "You know this _is_ my birthday, and you _shouldn't _even come here if you have _nothing_ for me. I don't know why my mum invited you and your stinky family anyway." Hermione felt a surge of anger but she managed to contain it. "_My_ family is much more better than _yours_, Jeanie." She said coldly and stamped towards the front door, opened it, and went out. Then, she slammed it as loudly as she could behind her. 

She walked towards the gate and opened it. But only a step when she was out, someone pulled her and practically dragged her behind the bushes. "Hey!" Hermione cried angrily. When she looked up, she met a pair of grey eyes. "_Malfoy_?" Hermione exclaimed. 

The boy stared at her, confused. He looked innocent, not at all cunning or spiteful. But he also looked terrified. "Help me," he said, his voice was _exactly_ like Draco, only it had no spiteful touch in it. "Malfoy, why are you here?" Hermione asked, feeling frightened as well. "What do you want?" 

"Who's Draco?" the boy asked. 

"_You _are." Hermione answered. 

"They're aftering me," Draco said. "They're—those—men—they're—aftering me." He said. He sounded helpless and tired. "Why?" Hermione asked softly. Draco waved his hands in the air and said, "I don't know! I don't know!" He cried. "They kept chasing me, and chasing me, with these pointy sticks, wearing this strange clothes. Help me!" 

"Okay okay" Hermione said reassuringly. "Before I do that, you have to explain to me what happened." Draco shook Hermione back and forth and said, "I don't know! I can't remember—I—can't—remember!" Hermione's brown eyes widened. 

To her horror, five wizards were running towards them. They looked grim and angry. "Let him go, missy. We've got this covered." One of them said as they approached the two of them. "Who are you?" Hermione asked. But she didn't have to wait for an answer, because one of the men's hands had the Dark Mark sign on it. "_Death Eaters,_" Hermione said in a hushed voice. 

"You're a _witch_!" one of the men said. He pointed his wand at her chest but he was too late, because Hermione took out her _own_ wand and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" The men's wands flew away from them and Hermione caught the wands deftly. "What are you doing here," she asked bravely. 

The men didn't answer, but they lunged towards her and Hermione yelled, "_Stupefy!"_ A flash of red light hurtled towards them and they lay on the ground, unconscious. "Come on, Malfoy. We've got to go." Hermione said. 

Draco seemed bemused and amazed, but he followed Hermione away from the site of the event. "What's your name?" Draco asked her. Hermione turned to him and asked, "Don't you know me, Malfoy?" Draco shook his head and said, "Who's Malfoy?" 

"Draco Malfoy. _You_ are Draco Malfoy. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said. "And _I'm_ going to be in a _big_ trouble when I get back to Hogwarts." She bit her lip, wondering what will happen to her Prefect position. "Hogwarts?" Draco asked. 

"You _really _don't remember _anything_ do you?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head and Hermione decided to press on, "What about spells?" Draco shook his head and Hermione sighed, frustrated. "Look, whatever was aftering you is aftering _me_ now." 

"I'm sorry," Draco said apologetically. "You know, maybe I should go. Maybe I shouldn't bother you like this. I don't want you to get into trouble." Hermione stared at him, shocked between words. Did she just hear Draco Malfoy apologizing? "You look shocked," Draco said, puzzled. "What's wrong?" 

"You just apologized," Hermione said. "To me." 

"Yeah, why?" asked Draco, looking more confused. 

"The old you would _never_ do that," Hermione said. 

"What a jerk," Draco said, shaking his head. "So what do we do now?" 

"I think we should go to Harry's. He lives in Surrey. It's only a couple of kilometers from here, and I have some money with me so we can take the bus. The bus station isn't very far from here either, so we're good." She said. 

"Who's Harry?" Draco asked. 

"Harry Potter." Hermione said. "He's your rival and my best friend." 

"Wow. I can't wait to meet him." Draco said, as though this didn't bother him at all. 

* * *

Hermione prayed that Harry's uncle and aunt weren't home and that they were not going to answer the door for her. "Stay here," she told Draco. She walked up to the front door and knocked it. The door opened and unfortunately, it was Aunt Petunia. She looked startled when she saw Hermione. "Who are you?" she asked. 

"I'm—I'm here to see Dudley," Hermione said without thinking. Aunt Petunia looked extremely pleased when she said that. "Oh, what a _beautiful_ girlfriend Dudley has. Please, come in and make yourself at home." Hermione turned around and saw Draco, staring at her. Wait for me' she mouthed and he nodded. 

Hermione entered the house and found it rather neat and tidy—and too fancy. She looked around, expecting for Harry to be around. Dudley came downstairs, and he stared at Hermione, confused. "Mum, I don't know her," he said. Aunt Petunia nudged him in the ribs and Hermione heard her say, "She's a beautiful girl. How many girls _that_ beautiful can you find around here?" 

"Hello, Dudley," Hermione said politely, forcing a smile. She didn't particularly like him. He was obviously a spoilt brat due to his fatness. Hermione's stomach lurched; wishing that Harry would get down. "Hello," Dudley said. "What brings you here Miss Miss" 

"Maria." Hermione blurted out. "I'm Piers's cousin," _Thank god I remembered the story Harry told me about Dudley's best friend,_ she thought. "I'm here to send you a message," she continued. "Piers want to see you at Burger King today." Dudley grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you, Maria." He said. "Erm would you like to come too?" 

"We'll see." Hermione said. "So _Dudley_ Piers tell me that you have an _annoying_ cousin. I know how you feel. _My_ cousin is annoying too. A little brat, she is!" Dudley nodded vigorously. "Harry's a nutcase," he said spitefully, making Hermione feel a bit angry. "Oh _same _here." She said. "So, let me see this _Hairy_," 

Dudley smiled at her and yelled, "HARRY! COME DOWN YOU STUPID ASS!" Aunt Petunia turned to Dudley, shocked. "Dudley! What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. Dudley shrugged, but it was too late for Aunt Petunia to stop him, because Harry was already trotting down the stairs. When Hermione saw him, she found herself not taking her eyes off him. He was tall, his eyes was greener than ever.

When he saw her, he almost fell down the stairs. Hermione put a finger on her lips, and Harry turned to Dudley and asked, "What d'you want?" Dudley put his arm around Hermione and said, "Meet my girlfriend, Maria." Hermione looked at Harry meaningfully and said, in a surprised voice, "Dudley, you _must_ be _mistaken_!" Dudley stared at her, puzzled. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, it's _so_ obvious what an _idiot_ you are, really! I _already_ have a _boyfriend,_" Hermione said. "I just needed to send a message to you from Piers. That doesn't make me your girlfriend!" Aunt Petunia stared at this scene, her eyes wide with puzzlement. "I _must_ take leave now. It was nice meeting you both." She walked out of the house. 

"YOU! YOU! YOU SPOILT OUR MOMENT!" she heard Dudley yelling at Harry. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry exclaimed. 

"YOU NERDY ASS! GO AND MOW THE GRASS OUTSIDE!" Dudley ordered. 

A moment later, Harry walked out of the house, and Hermione was shocked to see that his mouth was bloody. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "What happened?" she wiped off the blood with a tissue and he mumbled, "He punched my mouth before I walked out," 

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble," Hermione said. Then, she took his hand and pulled him out of the house. "Hermione?" Draco asked from behind her. "Is that Harry?" Harry stared at Draco with shock and he turned to Hermione. "Hermione, what's _he_ doing here?" he asked. Then, he looked concernedly at her. "You're okay, right? He didn't hurt you, right?" 

"No, Harry, it's okay." Hermione said, kissing him softly on the lips. "It's like this. Some of the Death Eaters were chasing him, and I stopped them—and I found out that he has _completely_ lost his memory." Harry looked at Draco for a minute and asked, "What is a Snitch?" 

"I don't know," Draco replied. 

"What's quidditch?" Harry asked again. 

"_I don't know_!" Draco answered, frustrated. "I don't know anything, all right? Do you actually think this is good fun? Do you actually think that forgetting every single moment of your life is _fun_?" 

"I'm sorry," Harry said sheepishly. 

"It's all right," Draco replied. Harry stared at Draco for a long while and said, "Hermione, he has _certainly_ lost his memory." Hermione nodded and said, "_That's _what I'm trying to tell you." Draco scratched his ear and asked, "Are you and Harry a couple?" 

"Yeah," Harry answered, blushing slightly. 

"Cool," Draco said. 

Harry continued staring at Draco, shocked. "Earth to Harry!" Hermione said impatiently. "We _need_ to help him—

"But who _knows_ what he did!" Harry protested. 

"Look," Hermione whispered, pulling Harry away from Draco and said in a very soft voice, "He doesn't remember anything. For all we know, the Death Eaters are chasing him and _me_." Harry's green eyes widened and said, "Hermione—how _exactly_ did you stop them?" 

"I brought my wand with me and I disarmed them and put a spell on them," Hermione answered. "Don't worry, the rules and obligations says that we can cast a spell on someone when we are _really_ in trouble." 

"Okay, okay, I get you." Harry said. "So what do we do now?" 

"Harry, I need you to do me a favor," Hermione said. "Take your wand, and your money. We're going to Diagon Alley." 

"But—they might find him!" Harry said. "And you!" 

"We'll buy our supplies there and then we decide where to go," Hermione said. "Is that okay?" 

"As long as I can keep you safe," Harry said. Hermione put her hands on her hips and Harry said, "Oh, _all right._ And him too." Hermione smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Harry." Hermione said. Then, they made their way towards Draco and Harry said, "We're going to Diagon Alley by riding a Knight Bus." 

"What is that?" Draco asked blankly. 

Hermione groaned and nudged Harry in the ribs.

Author's Notes #2: Did you like that? I hope you did. Anyway, review! 


End file.
